


Eyes of a Dream

by matrixrefugee



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Inception (2010), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The dream team has a very unexpected visitor during one of their sessions...





	Eyes of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Inception, dream team, meeting Morpheous (god of dreams) and Hypnos (god of sleep) unexpectedly during practice for a job". This ended up being a mild fusion with The Sandman Comics...

Perhaps it was something about the design of their surroundings: Ariadne had given the hotel a vaguely classical Grecian look, with columns flanking the doors that lined the long hallway, and a mosaic floor underfoot. The subject was mad about Classical architecture and she was playing off that to make his surroundings comfortable. Perhaps that was what suggested it. Or perhaps it was something else.

Arthur was briefing them on the layout of the layers and how the extraction was to unfold when Cobb thought he spotted something out of the corner of his eye: a tall figure in a black robe, open over its pale chest, its black shock mane shading its pale face and its black, bottomless eyes watching them intently from deep sockets. He felt Ariadne's gaze on him, which forced him to snap back to attention

"Cobb are you with us?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something," Cobb admitted.

"Mrs. Cobb paying us another little visit?" Eames asked.

"No, this was different: it looked like a man," Cobb said, looking back to the spot where the figure had stood, but seeing nothing.

Arthur's brow puckered with concern, but there was a bit of a dry lilt in his voice: "Maybe Yussuf needs to adjust his recipe a bit: it seems like it's working too well." But now Ariadne was staring off to her left, her dark eyes huge with awe.

"I think so..." Eames said, following Ariadne's gaze, his voice trailing off and from the look on his face, Cobb had a feeling even their snarky forger was seeing the same thing.

The practice run went a bit more solemnly than usual after that. The presence of a god will do that, even to someone who had been a god in his own world for the equivalent of fifty years.

Before the kick that awakened them and brought them back up through the layers, each one of them glimpsed another figure: a pale youth with white wings and a white tunic, leaning drowsily on an unlit wooden torch, looking up at them as if he too had just awakened...


End file.
